This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Poulclaus`. The plant is dwarf bushy upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent an unnamed seedling and as its pollen parent an unnamed seedling.